supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family
The Remano Family is a fanon season 7 episode of supernanny. Jo visits the Remano Family around Lincoln, Nebraska. Hugo, and Bruna, both aged 34, have 8 children. Katarina, age 20, was adopted to the United States, and is the only well-behaved child, but as for her other siblings, they are all far from it. Rowan, age 14, has no respect for his parents and rapidly calls them every name in the book. He sneaks out late at night to goes to his friends house and does drugs. Sam, age 13, has violent outbursts, and rapidly punches things with rage, and swears. Joshua, age 13, rapidly back-talks, swears, takes dares, insults other people, and does drugs. Meghann, age 11, rapidly misbehaves, bites, kicks and fights. Bryce, age 6, rapidly hits, bites, is nonstop and agressive, and often swears. Jose, age 4, rapidly disrespects home, pours conditioner and shampoo everywhere, and constantly spits. Orla, age 3, is a very picky eater and sloppy writer and she only writes bad words, and does all other stuff constantly and rapidly. In addition, each amok runner has been expelled from at least one school or daycare! The others than Joshua, Rowan, and Meghann are uncommonly well-behaved but Sam is the worst behaved in this family. Can Jo nip this bad behavior in the bud or will the amok runners send her away? Discipline techniques: Reflection Room (for Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, and Bryce), Naughty Pit (for Orla), Naughty Platform (for Jose), Electronic Confiscation (for Rowan, Joshua, Sam and Meghann) and Toy Confiscation (for Bryce, Jose and Orla). Hugo and Bruna become grandparents aged just 34, seems very young for a grandfather. The youngest aunt of the child will be Orla, as Katarina Remano is nine months pregnant. Other techniques: Essay Order, Shared Play, White Sheets, Shared Chore Bracket, Vandal Disposal and Snack Box. Transcripts in Theory Games *Remano Family 2015 Funeral for Sam's best friend *Rowan Remano gets kicked out of Milliard West High School *Rowan Remano gets kicked out of Exeter-Milligan Public School *Rowan Remano gets sent to Teen Camp *Joshua Remano gets kicked out of Whitney School *Sam Remano gets kicked out of Lux Middle School *Joshua and Sam Remano get sent to Teen Camp *Meghann Remano gets kicked out of Goodrich Middle School *Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan throw Danielle's toys to the garbage *Bryce Remano gets kicked out of Guardian Angels Elementary School *Jose gets kicked out of Spring View Elementary School *Jose gets kicked out of Tiny Tots Preschool *Orla Remano gets kicked out of St. Columbkille Sacredheart Preschool *The seven get sent to Behavior Modification Camp *The seven get sent to Military School *The seven get sent to Boot Camp *The seven get sent to Theraputic Boarding School *The seven get sent to Residential Treatment Center *Remano Family 2015 Family Reunion *Remano Family 2015 Halloween *Remano Family 2015 Thanksgiving *Remano Family 2015 Christmas Category:Episodes Category:Episodes created by Plankton5165 Category:Fanon Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes in Nebraska Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Twins Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Third Parent Episodes Category:Episodes in Nerbraska Category:Picky Eater Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:White Sheets Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one